


【授权翻译】【瑟巴】龙，国王，以及一些奇妙的事情

by rip_to_eat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_to_eat/pseuds/rip_to_eat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>授权翻译，原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3699152</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】【瑟巴】龙，国王，以及一些奇妙的事情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dragons, Kings and Many Weird Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699152) by [onyourleft084](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/pseuds/onyourleft084). 



当巴德进入那部电梯时，里面只有一个人，他以前从未见过那个人。对于一栋像巴德工作的地方那么大的建筑物而言，这也是正常的；大多数时间，巴德对于在电梯里遇到陌生人这种事情见惯不惊。但这个陌生人——巴德发现十分有趣的一点，那就是他比自己遇到的大多数人都要合眼缘，他长长的金发扎成了一个马尾，他有一双敏锐的蓝眼睛，以及像古希腊那些马拉松运动员一样的体格。如果巴德说他不喜欢这个陌生人，那他就是在说谎了。

在巴德思绪的深处，有个声音隐约提醒他，他从前曾经见过这个男人，而自己应该知道他的名字。但如果巴德之前见过这样的人，那他毫无疑问不会忘记他叫什么的。

当巴德越过这个陌生人，打算去摁控制板上的数字时，那位陌生人突然向巴德打招呼了。  
“你很急吗？”他以一种奇妙的，抑扬顿挫的音调问道。

“不完全是，这可是漫长的一天。”巴德叹息着，微笑了一下，而那个陌生人也会以略显腼腆的一笑。

当电梯下降的时候，寂静也在两人之间弥漫开

突然间，电梯猛的晃了一下，停了下来

两人都抬起了头，金发男人首先发作了

“真该死，这电梯坏了吗？”

“冷静。”巴德担忧地说着，看着那个金发男人不断地发狂般的戳着控制板上的按钮。  
“我不能被困在这里！我7点钟要喂我的狗吃药——”

“现在五点半。”巴德指出

“交通问题！”金发男人气冲冲地说，“我，住在，城区外，三公里的地方！”他咆哮道。

“哦哦，好吧。”巴德说，“试着冷静下来，我会找人修理好这个。”他拿出自己的手机，打电话给他的助理，向她告知了自己所处的困境，她向巴德保证，救援已经派出。

但与此同时，他们仍旧被困在电梯里

好吧，以巴德的角度想一想，电梯里和他一起被困住的有可能是更糟的陌生人呢？

在这静止不动的，闷热而又密闭的电梯间里，瑟兰迪尔瞄了一眼电梯按钮，试图平复自己狂跳不止的心。但愿电梯的问题能被尽快解决，这样自己就能回家了。那只狗可以说是他唯一拥有的一样东西了，或者说是他愿意全心全意接纳的唯一一个生物，那个男人关了手机，发出了一声叹息。

“他们在解决这个问题。”他说

“他们最好是！”瑟兰迪尔咆哮着，他狂怒地试着再次按下那些按钮

“听着！你能不能别再这么做了？”那个陌生人用一种令瑟兰迪尔感到古怪的熟悉感的语调说着，他伸手把瑟兰迪尔的手从那些按钮上拽开。

那个男人的手指环住了瑟兰迪尔的手腕，意料之外的事情发生了

瑟兰迪尔看不见电梯了，他同样也看不见那个在自己身边的男人，取而代之而充斥着他的视野的，是一连串如洪水一般的景象与感知，而这些东西，他意识到，是他的记忆；尽管这些记忆本不应该存在于他的脑海之内的，因为他很确定这些事情从未发生在他身上过,至少没有发生在今世的自己身上，这些景象中有一些看上去属于好莱坞大片，或是畅销小说，总之不属于他乏味的生活。他在这些图像里经历了一遍全新的人生，这是属于一位比他作为区区商人的生命而言长得多的，一位有些敏感但拥有强大权势，统治着一座笼罩着金色树叶的王国的人的记忆。

那个之前进入电梯的男人也不再穿着西服，他穿着一件厚重的，冬天穿的大衣，他的头发长长的，而且乱糟糟的，但他的眼睛依旧没有变，在瑟兰迪尔前世的记忆中，它们曾向自己微笑着，带着熟悉的，诚挚而充满爱意的目光。突然之间，那个与他同乘一部电梯的陌生人不再只是一个陌生人了：他是一名屠龙者，他是一位英雄，一位国王。

在遥远的从前，他们都是国王

瑟兰迪尔没有做好看到那些自己如何亲吻他，拥他入怀，或是目睹他死去的记忆。他没有准备好去经历那些记忆里的爱与痛苦。于是他推开了那个男人，景象停止了，他的一边肩膀靠在电梯厢上，脑海中思绪万千。

在另一个角落里，那个男人呻吟着，“上帝啊……”

瑟兰迪尔觉得自己的头都要裂开了，他干呕着，踉跄着——然后巴德扶住了他

巴德？

见鬼的这是谁的名字？

还有为什么他记得自己在和这个陌生人同床共枕时曾在他耳边低语过这个名字？他们一起跌落在地板上，巴德依旧护着瑟兰迪尔的头部，之后让他的头和肩膀枕在自己的膝盖上。但瑟兰迪尔马上唐突的直起上身，吐得满电梯厢地板都是，这使他没有注意到刚才那个姿势中蕴含的强烈的熟悉感。

当自己刚刚发现的前世的爱人突然间坐直身体并开始强烈地呕吐，巴德马上就发现瑟兰迪尔的生命远比自己的长得多，而那些长达几个世纪的记忆如此猛烈的涌入，使他的大脑超负荷了，这让他的头十分疼痛以至于他才会呕吐。巴德自己的脑海中也是嗡嗡一片，但没有他的内心那么动乱不安，他的每一次心跳都在宣告着，让他充分意识到那些记忆属于他与这个陌生人相遇之前 以及他不是陌生人，他是来自一个遥远的世界的不朽的生物，并且他爱着我，他爱我。

瑟兰迪尔——这个名字在他脑海中闪耀着，如同暗室中亮起的光一般——终于停止了干呕，他仰躺下来，仰视着巴德。他的眼睛如同自己记忆中那般，别无二致。  
“我有一种我们之前这么做过的感觉。”他虚弱的说

巴德微笑起来，不管不顾地说：“是啊，还有...更多的事情。”

瑟兰迪尔屏息，“巴德。”

“是我。”那个微笑又出现了，瑟兰迪尔想着，他怎么会在过往那么长的生命中忘记这个微笑呢？“所以我猜你最后还是自杀了？”

巴德让他靠在自己的胸膛上，无言以对。一分钟之前他们还不认识彼此，而现在他们紧抱着彼此，好像那该死的世界末日降临了一样。

“你还记得那些事情吗？你记得吗？”瑟兰迪尔轻声说着，“那么多的回忆，那么多古怪的东西......”

“但那些东属于我们，”巴德宣布，“那些龙，宝藏，战争还有孩子们...你记得那四个孩子吗？”

瑟兰迪尔轻笑，“我当然记得我们的孩子。”

“我还记得你第一次对我微笑的样子，”巴德说，“我之前一直觉得你冷酷而又傲慢，但那个微笑改变了一切。”

“冷酷。”瑟兰迪尔声明，“是的，我以前是这样的，不是吗？直到我遇见了你。”巴德的手指温柔而试探地环上瑟兰迪尔的胳膊和手腕，但如果他准备好抚摸他的话，瑟兰迪尔是不会退缩的，他的手是如此熟悉，即使在这全新的生命中，他依然受欢迎。

“瑟兰迪尔。”巴德品味着这个名字在舌尖滚动时带来的熟悉感，“你一直是如此脆弱。”他呢喃着，“无论在前世，还是现在。”

“我不是。”瑟兰迪尔温柔地抗议  
巴德微笑起来，“是谁一直因为头疼呕吐不止，最后躺在地上？”  
“嗯哼，真感人（Touché）”瑟兰迪尔伸手去拉他的手，毫无疑问地确信自己以前的确认识这个男人。他们静静地拥抱着彼此，沉浸在过往的记忆中。  
“你的狗。”巴德提醒  
“哦对了，我的狗。”瑟兰迪尔喃喃说着，“如果不是因为你回到了我身边，我准会担心的要疯了的。你都没有意识到你生命中缺失了如此重要的一部分，你是怎么生活到现在的？”  
巴德逼回自己的眼泪，“上帝啊，我也不知道。“  
"瑟兰迪尔抬头看着他，伸手拢住他的脸颊，“如果我现在闻上去不像是我最近吃下去的食物的话，我一定会吻你的。”他笑着说，“但以后一定会的，我保证。”  
“在电梯外，他们听到人们接近的声音。当技术人员赶来强行打开门时，发出了一阵响亮的嘈杂声。巴德再次微笑起来，他确定在今天之后，他有更多微笑的的理由。  
“我很有耐心，”他温柔地说，“我能等。”


End file.
